Jeff Letrotski/Gallery
Season two The Cutie Pox Ponies dodging bowling ball S2E06.png Scootaloo Smile S2E6.png Angry Bowlers S2E6.png Season four Simple Ways Ponies in costume S4E13.png Somepony to Watch Over Me Cajun swamp pony bayou S4E17.png Cajun swamp pony eating pie S4E17.png Cajun swamp ponies cheering S4E17.png Cajun swamp ponies celebrating S4E17.png Applejack and Apple Bloom in the bayou S4E17.png Trade Ya! Jeff Letrotski's oat burger stand S4E22.png Rainbow Dash looks toward burger stand S4E22.png Jeff Letrotski selling oat burgers S4E22.png Starry Eyes buying an oat burger S4E22.png Lemon Hearts buying an oat burger S4E22.png Rainbow holding up oat burgers S4E22.png Rainbow kicking paper bags over the counter S4E22.png Season five Slice of Life Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Tie containing bowling pin imagery S5E9.png Dr. Hooves meets Jeff Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Dr. Hooves pointing at Letrotski and his friends S5E9.png Letrotski "His name is me" S5E9.png Letrotski "I manufacture all of my own garments" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves showing his shirt to Letrotski S5E9.png Letrotski "Sorry, man" S5E9.png Letrotski "we're just about to start the finals" S5E9.png Letrotski "so if you roll with us" S5E9.png Letrotski "Just throw the ball straight!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves "I'll try your straight technique" S5E9.png Bowling pony about to throw ball S5E9.png Jeff Letrotski "harshest of the harsh" S5E9.png Letrotski "if you pick this up, we win the whole shebang!" S5E9.png Dr. Hooves tiptoeing forward S5E9.png Derpy startles Dr. Hooves S5E9.png Derpy "finally figured out how I can help" S5E9.png Lebowski ponies looking at Dr. Hooves' ball S5E9.png Lebowski ponies staring at the pins S5E9.png Walter stands up in anger S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests left side S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png|Aw... Donny... Spike and Luna cheer for Cranky and Matilda S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Season six A Hearth's Warming Tail Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Season seven The Perfect Pear Jeff Letrotski buying rugs from Burnt Oak S7E13.png Season nine Growing Up is Hard to Do Passerby Pony notices Bloofy in his box S9E22.png Passerby Pony "what an interesting critter!" S9E22.png Passerby "enter him in the animal showcase" S9E22.png Passerby Pony "you'd be sure to win" S9E22.png Crusaders running through the County Fair S9E22.png Spur following the Cutie Mark Crusaders S9E22.png The Big Mac Question Lebowski ponies in the bowling alley S9E23.png Scootaloo calling out to Big Mac S9E23.png Walter accidentally breaks ceiling light S9E23.png Lebowski ponies looking at Scootaloo S9E23.png IDW comics Comic issue 30 cover A.jpg Comic issue 30 cover A textless.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 cover A.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 credits page.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 1.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 2.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 3.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 4.jpg Ponyville Mysteries issue 2 page 5.jpg Other MLP Friends Forever Omnibus Volume 1.jpg My Little Pony (mobile game) Jeff Letrotski, Bowling Pony, and Mayor Mare MLP mobile game.png Jeff 'The Dude' Letrotski album thumb MLP mobile game.png Jeff Letroski album thumb MLP mobile game.png Astro Pony, Richard (the) Hoovenheart, and Trenderhoof promo MLP mobile game.png Richard (the) Hoovenheart album MLP mobile game.png Merchandise Season 2 cast poster.jpg MLP Season Two Allover back WeLoveFine.jpg MLP Season 2 iPhone case WeLoveFine.jpg My Little Urban Achievers WeLoveFine.jpg Miscellaneous Episode 100 cast revealed MLP Facebook.jpg Episode 100 silhouetted cast MLP Facebook.png MLP Facebook 'One Million Friends' poster.jpg